Ten Cents
|last_appearance=Bigg Freeze |voice_actor= *Simon Nash *Shigeru Nakahara *Elise Langenoja *Ian James Corlett |gender=Male |nationality=British |relative(s)=Sunshine (sister; Salty's Lighthouse) |vessel=Tugboat |type=Switcher |power_type=Steam |fuel_type=Coal |number=''1'' |company=Star Tug and Marine |owner(s)=Captain Star }} Ten Cents is the mascot character of Tugs who is Captain Star's first tug and switcher. He is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Ten Cents' capabilities range from towing barges to liner docking operations. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Ten Cents is based on the tugs of San Francisco from the 1920s, and his name reflects his American origins. He speaks with an East End Cockney accent. Bio Ten Cents is one of the younger and braver Star Tugs. He has a tendency to be somewhat cheeky at times, but is strong-willed, and it takes a lot to break him. He is quick-witted and takes action swiftly without hesitation. He never lets other tugs bully him, never fails to stand up for others, and is always willing to set aside his own safety for the sake of others. He has a bit of a short temper, but he is also smart enough to listen to the advice of the older, more experienced tugs. He also shows a great deal of respect and kindness to others around him, by tooting his whistle all the time and greeting other tugs such as Boomer, or even the likes of the Z-Stacks. Ten Cents usually works with Sunshine, the Star Fleet's second and smallest switcher. They have shared many adventures, almost to the extent that it is impossible to imagine one without the other. Ever since Sunshine joined the fleet, he and Ten Cents have been the best of friends. Hercules often relies on Ten Cents to look after others such as Lillie or the Duchess. Unlike the other tugs of Bigg City Port, Ten Cents' whistle was modeled to resemble a face complete with a red flat-cap like Sunshine's; its tone is strident but middle-pitched and Ten Cents almost always sounds it in quick double or triple bursts. The audience's attention was focused on this whistle in the episode "Jinxed" when it seemed that any sounding of it by Ten Cents would prompt some unfortunate event for the hapless tug, Boomer. Livery Ten Cents is painted in the Star Fleet's corporate livery. This consists of a black hull, a yellow superstructure, white mast, and an American flag-styled red, white, and blue funnel. His name is painted on the sides of his bow in white and he has the number "1" on his funnel. He wears a blue cap. Salty's Lighthouse In Tugs' spin off series, Salty's Lighthouse, Ten Cents is the brother of Sunshine (who was portrayed as a female character along with Captain Star and Little Ditcher) and he looked up to Hercules as his older brother. Lead Character? Although Tugs did not officially have a lead character, Ten Cents was the closest the series came to one. He appeared in all thirteen episodes, the majority as a major role, and was a character that was mostly used in merchandise. He is also in the Tugs logo. Top Speed 20-25 knots Appearances * Nothing to Declare * Treasure Hunt * Loading Grain * The Race * The Missing Barge * Heat Wave * Ship In Distress * Naval Manoeuvres (mentioned) * Quarantine * Ten Cents' Busy Day Salty's Lighthouse Episodes * Mixed Signals * Too Young to Be Included *Taking Off * Let's Party * Blackout * One Bad Day * Hands Off! * Salty Come Lately * Count on Me * Knot So Nice * Taking My Turn (cameo) * Backwards Day * Banana Splits * Clear the Decks * Claude in Charge * The Favorite * Strike Up the Band * Blankety Blank * The Last of the Red Hot C-Gulls * Farley Frog * Boss Man * Sophie Come Home * Who Took My Crayons * High Spirits * Some Guys Have all the Luck * Dream On *Sound Off * Treasure Hunt * Who Turned Off the Lights? * If the Clue Fits, Wear It * Desperately Seeking Sadie * The Big Birthday Splash * Stop the Music * Let's Wing It * No Strings Attached * Guilty Gull * Bivalve Blues }} Voice Actors TUGS * Simon Nash * Shigeru Nakahara * Elise Langenoja Salty's Lighthouse * Ian James Corlett Trivia * After Tugs' production ended, Ten Cents' model was purchased by The Star Tugs Company, an organization which aimed to restore and preserve the show's models. * Ten Cents is the only tugboat to have his own sentient whistle, despite the fact it never had a speaking role. * It is currently unknown if Ten Cents' other face masks still remain in existence. * Ten Cents is one of the only characters to appear in every episode, the other two being Sunshine and Top Hat. * In a picture from Ten Cents' Busy Day, Ten Cents is depicted as a harbour tug like Big Mac, O.J. and Warrior, rather than a switcher. * His personality is Similar to Thomas The Tank Engine. Quotes Merchandise * Ertl Company * Takara * Pin Badges * Pins Category:Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tugboats Category:Switchers Category:Star Fleet Category:Bigg City Port Category:Male Characters